criticalrolefandomcom-20200215-history
Beauregard Lionett
| Appearances = | Last = | Count = 4 | AppID = Beauregard | Pre-StreamApp = false | SpecialsApp = false | C9App = true | Name = Beauregard | AKA = Beau | CreatureType = Humanoid | Race = Human | Class = Monk | Age = 22/23 | Alignment = Neutralhttps://twitter.com/Marisha_Ray/status/956821299732426752 | Languages = Common; Halfling | Status = Alive | DeathReason = | DeathEp = | Place = Kamordah, Wildemount (hometown) Trostenwald, Wildemount | Family = | Connections = Jester Fjord | Profession = Student/Criminal | StatsRef = | Level = 2 | HP = 18 | AC = 17 | DC = | Str = 10 | Dex = 18 | Con = 16 | Int = 14 | Wis = 16 | Cha = 12 | Fanart = }} Beauregard is a human monk. She is played by Marisha Ray. Description Appearance Beau wears baggy clothes and monk vestments in shades of blue and gray. She has a blue sash around her belt. Her hair is shaved into an undercut. She looks like maybe she put on makeup two days ago and said, "Yeah, it's still holding up. It's fine, I can work with that." Personality Beau is a simple girl with simple needs. She is not an egomaniac, and she demands that credit be given to the group as a whole. She regards those she doesn't know well with a certain degree of suspicion and continues to press for straight answers whenever someone tries to deflect a question she's asked. She is usually laid back and not very invested in others. Beau has been shown to have few concerns when it comes to violence, shown to have a willingness and occassionally an eagerness to harm others if it serves her interests. This aggressive attitude is one of the reasons she was so at odds with mentors within the Cobalt Reserve. Beau seems to exhibit highly irrational behaviour after drinking, becoming unaware of basic common-sense issues such as the legality of interfering with witnesses and assaulting town guards. Biography Background Beau's parents were in the wine-making business in Kamordah. Beau was made to manage the bookkeeping. As the winery's most frequent customers were Halflings, Beau learned the Halfling language as a result. She mentioned to Bo that her name was Beauregard because her parents wanted a son. At some point, Beauregard "suddenly" became a monk, and she had not figured out a personal philosophy when she met the other characters. It is unclear whether unusual story is actually the truth, or she is merely holding back until she feels she can trust her new companions with the truth. Pre-Stream Traveling along the Amber Road, on their way to study magic at the Soltrice Academy in Rexxentrum, the trio of Fjord, Jester, and Beau saved the daughter of Reynaldo (a fisherman in Trostenwold) from a giant snake. Chapter 1 Relationships Jester ' Jester is the quirky compatriot of Fjord, whom Beau met about a day before the rest of the party. The trio fought a snake together before the events of the first episode. Beau gave Jester her healing kit, of which Jester was very appreciative. 'Fjord ' Beau met Fjord, along with Jester, about a day before the rest of the party. The trio fought a snake together before the events of the first episode. Beau and Fjord seemed to have already established some trust and rapport as both are rather laid back, thought Fjord is more moral and Beau more reckless. 'Yasha ' Beau was initially opposed to relinquishing her staff in order to see the carnival, but instantly agreed when Yasha offered to carry her to her seat. Later, she asked Yasha to "hold her through the show", though Yasha refused without proper payment. 'Caleb Widogast Caleb was very impressed with Beau and her physical fitness. He credited the success of Jester, Beau, and Fjord against the giant snake to her "guns", an unusual statement as Beau - while extremely fit - is not unusually strong. Nott Beau is the least trusting of Nott. Mollymauk Tealeaf Beau is also untrusting of Mollymauk due to his conman lifestyle and unwillingness to answer her questions. It is known that Mollymauk and Beauregard don't like each other. Archivist Xenoth Character Information Quests Notable Items * quarterstaff (her "Beau" staff) * healer's kit (given to Jester) * second healer's kit Abilities Monk Abilities * Ki (2 points) ** Flurry of Blows ** Patient Defense ** Step of the Wind * Martial Arts (1d4) * Unarmored Defense * Unarmored Movement Quotations * "Jails are not my favored terrain." * "I still say that some of the best information that you can get is in the information that you don't find." * "Sorry for choking you with my stick." Trivia * Beau is unofficially the party's treasurer. * Marisha implied on Talks Machina that Beau's Monastic Tradition when she becomes Level 3 will be Matt's homebrewed Way of the Cobalt Soul (which can be found in the "Tal'Dorei Campaign Setting"). Beau indeed accepted the Way of the Cobalt Soul during a single-player RP session during Episode 119. Marisha also detailed that Beau's fighting style is based on a Russian martial arts called "systema". * She got the first "How do you want to do this?" of the campaign. * "Beauregard" means "beautiful gaze" when translated from French. * The spelling of "Kamordah" was confirmed by the official map from Deven Rue. External Links References Category:Main player characters